Toss or pitch games are well known in the toy and recreation arts. Some of these games utilize platforms which define openings into which the player attempts to toss, pitch or lob discs, rings or similar objects. The platform sometimes also serves as a support for a player throwing projectiles toward a platform of like construction spaced a distance away.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,161, issued May 22, 1990, for example, discloses a projectile throwing game which employs at least two target tray structures or platforms and a plurality of projectiles. The game consists of two platforms with three circular holes in each platform. The platforms are joined together with a chain or other linkage to maintain a fixed distance therebetween. A player stands on top of the platform at the end where the linkage is fastened and tosses, pitches or lobs a disc toward the other platform trying to hit one of the holes. Each hole is worth a particular number of points.
Each target structure of the chip shot game of U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,161 comprises a target board formed of wood, plastic or metal having a substantially rectangular configuration with opposite side edges supportingly connected to a pair of spaced apart side supports and its opposite side ends supported by end supports. Interior supports are employed to provide additional support for the target board and to provide a more rugged structure sufficiently strong to support the weight of players.
It will be appreciated that such an arrangement is of very rigid construction with the top panel or target board being extremely rigid and not being capable of deflection when impacted by an object. It is preferable to employ a "live" board having some deflection or give when impacted by a thrown object to absorb energy and reduce object bounce. Furthermore, the upper smooth face of the top board can be scuffed of damaged during use as well as operate as a deterrent to the retention of projectiles on the board, the latter perhaps being desirable, particularly when game scoring includes a score for a tossed object remaining positioned on the board and not in the holes. Also, the smooth nature of the board top surface can allow an object to slide into a hole even if the throw was not accurate. In other words, the target structure of the chip shot game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,161 does not readily lend itself to certain types of games due to the rigid top board structure and smooth upper surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,590, issued Jun. 26, 1990, discloses a portable pitch game which also employs two multi-apertured rectangular platforms. Here also, the apertured top panels are located over partition-like supports and rigidly supported thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,590 suggests the concept of texturing the standing areas of the platforms to prevent slipping by the players but this embellishment does not overcome the difficulties recited with respect to the similar arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,161, noted in detail above.
The following patents are also believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 163,845, issued Jun. 1, 1875, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,229, issued Jan. 6, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,858, issued Dec. 4, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,592, issued May 20, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,915, issued Jun. 11, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,797, issued Oct. 15, 1991.